superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker Bell Credits
Opening Logos and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES DiSNEY fairies Tinker Bell Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) Directed by Bradley Raymond Produced by Jeannine Roussel Original Story by Jeffrey M. Howard Bradley Raymond Screenplay by Jeffrey M. Howard Executive Producer John Lasseter Voice Casting Brett Swain Jamie Thomason Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta Raven-Symoné as Iridessa Lucy Liu as Silvermist America Ferrera as Fawn Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary Jesse McCartney as Terence Jeff Bennett as Clark Rob Paulsen as Bobble Pamela Adlon as Vidia and Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion Original Score Composed and Conducted by Joel McNeely Art Director Fred Warter Digital Producer Doug Little Animation Director Sheryl Sardina Sackett Editor Mark Rosenbaum Additional Cast Narrator LOREENA McKENNITT Minister of Spring STEVE VALENTINE Minister of Summer KATHY NAJIMY Minister of Autunm RICHARD PORTNOW Little Marina CANDI MILO Wendy AMERICA YOUNG Mrs. Darling KAT CRESSIDA Fireflies BOB BERGEN Additional Story Support MAGGIE MALONE Associate Producer NOEL WOLFMAN Production Managers NIKI CARRAS ALEXANDER JENNIFER TETER Technical Director PETE KRANJCEVICH Production Accountant JENNY ALEMÁN-HOLMAN Story Story Artists DAN ABRAHAM BECKY CASSADY JASON B. HAND ARTURO A. HERNANDEZ JOHN R. HOWLEY CHRISTOPHER HUBBARD ROBERT LENCE FRANK NISSEN JOHN POMEROY MARK PUDLEINER DARRELL ROONEY JAMES E. SHELLHORD RAY SHENUSAY JANE WU SHANE ZALVIN Design Character Design MICHAEL MACDOUGHALL RITSUKO NOTANI RYAN O'LOUGHLIN Character Visual Development JOEL PAROD NICOLÁS P. VILLARREAL WIL WESTON Character Modeling & Facial Set-Up EDWARD SHURLA Prop Design BENOÍT LE PENNEC Prop Visual Development CHRIS OATLEY Location Design PETER J. DELUCA DENNIS GRECO CYNTHIA IGNACIO JULIO LEON Location Visual Development BARRY N. ATKINSON BROOKS CAMPBELL NATALIE FRANCSIONO-KARP DENISE FULLER JAMES GALLEGO MIGUEL GIL PHILIP PHILLIPSON JEFFREY RICHARDS Pre-Vis/Workbook Pre-Vis Lead JOHN BERMUDES Pre-Vis Artists GEOFF DARWIN MARC ELLIS MICHAEL GREENHOLT JASON B. HAND JULIO LEON TANYA T. WILSON Continuity Checker HELEN O'FLYNN Production Production Supervisor JARED HEISTERKAMP Production Coordinators PAMELA D. HO, CHARLIE HOLDEN-CORBETT, ADAM ISCOVE, JASMINE JOHNSON Production Secretaries J. THOMAS BRENNAN, LAURA JANE McGRANAGHAN CG Production By PRANA ANIMATION STUDIOS INC. CG Creative Director ARISH FYZEE CG Producer KRISTIN DORNIG CG Studio Operations P. J. GUNSAGAR CG Line Producer ANISH MULANI CG Production Manager ABY JOHN Animation Supervisors PUSHKARAJ BAGWE, VINOD LANJEWAR VFX Supervisor GREGOR LAKNER Sequence Leads JAYKAR R A, NEELESH GORE, JOUELLE BARACHO, GURURAJ SUNDAR Characters Modeling Lead M BALASUBRAMANIUM Modelers CARL CASTELINO, R DURAIRAJ, SID AHEARNE, C JAYAVEL, ANTHONI JOSE K, D SELVA KUMAR, S M SATHISH KUMAR, V RAJAGURU, SOMENATH RAKSHIT, ARTYOM SAAKIAN, R SRINIVASAN, A THIRUMURUGAN, HITESH UMRANIA Surfacing Leads HIMANSHU KHATRI, MANIVANNAN MADHESAN Surfacing Artists KIRUBANANDAN C, E ELANGOAN, RESHA KAMBLI, MAHESH NAIDU, APPALARAJU NALI, PREMA PARAB, SANTOSH PATIL, PRASHANT SHIVANKAR, SUNEEL SUTAR Facial Set-Up Lead ANAND SAI Rigging Lead VENU KRISHNAMURTHY Riggers MANOJ BHANDAR, ATRI DAVE, SUMANTA GHOSH, ARUN KUMAR, ASHISH KUMAR, MANI KUMAR M, CHRISTOPHER MACWANA, R MANI, ROBERT SANASAM, AVINASH SAVANT, JAIDEV SINGH, PETER WROBEL Character Department Coordinators ARPITA DESAI, ESMERALDA FERNANDES, FRANKLIN MASCARENHAS Sets & Props Modeling Leads VISHAL GAIKWAD, P S SREELAL Modelers P JAITHILAK, S JAYAKUMAR, MANOJ K P, SUDIPTO MUKHERJEE, ASHUTOSH MUNNAR, SUSHMITA, PATRA, V S SYAM, KETAN THAKOR, N VIJAYKUMAR, T K VINOD Surfacing Lead M HARI PRATHAPAN Surfacing Artists ASHOK B K, M A M C BHUPAL, VIKAS CHIDRI, MURIEL D'SOUZA, VIRESH DHAWDE, J R KARTHIKEYAN, G MANJUNATHA KHATAVATE, JIMMY MACHADO, TUSHAR MANTRI, ABHISHEK MITRA, JAYAPRAKASH P J, E RAMESH, NAGESH RANE, MINTU SAJEEVALAL, SHIRISH SARPOTDAR, MANGESH ZAGADE Matte Lead K UMAMAHESHWARA RAO Matte Painter AJAY KAMBLE, SIJI KUMAR, DIBAKAR PARIDA, E SHRINIVASU Sets & Props Department Coordinators RAPHAEL FERNANDES, AMIT SAVA, KINSHUK SRIVASTAVA Layout Layout Lead SESHU KUMAR KOTA Layout Artists SAMEER KESHAV BHAGAT, SWAPANIL CHOUDHARY, SUCHITA DHALWALKAR, YASHWANTH M, PRAFULLA NAIK, NIZAMUDDIN, SHREEHARSHA DINESH RAO, PARAG SORTE, SACHIN THAKKAR Layout Animation K VIVEK KUMAR Character Animation Animation Leads VISHAL LEWIS, ROHAN MANDKE, DEVIKA NAGARKAR, B D V PRASAD, SHOBHIT TRIVEDI, AMOGH VAIDYA Animators SAMEER ARAB, SHAILESH AROTE, MUNESH BABHULGAOKAR, SIDDHESH BHANDARE, KIRAN BHUSARI, RESHMA BIJAM, V S BINOY, ABHIJEET BORHADE, GIRISH CHANDOK, SUMAN CHAKKAPELLY, ROSHAN CHAVAN, VASANT CHAVAN, UMESH CHIRMURE, RISHAB CHITRODA, RIYAD C M, VIJAY KUMAR D, ABHIJIT DARIPKAR, SANDEEP DESHPANDE, JOSHUA FERNANDES, SHEKHAR GUJAR, ABDUL HAKKIM, APARNA JANGA, SHAJO JOHN, MAHARSHI JOSEPH, SANDEEP KALAMBE, NITIN KHAMBALKAR, SACHIN KHANKHOJE, ALLWYN LOPES, AJU M, ROHAN MANDKE, EMIL D MELNI, RUCHIR NABAR, BIJU NAIR, MANGESH NEVAREKAR, MAJNU PANICKER, SULAKSHANA PARAB, TANAJI PARIT, CHANDRAKANT PATIL, VINAY PATIL, ANAND PAWAR, BONY PINTO, REJENDRA PRAVIN, MAHESH PUJARI, VIJAY SINGH RAWAT, K SEETHARAMAN, STANLEY RAJESH SELVAMANI, NIDHI SETH, HIREN SHAH, SIDDHARTA SHANKAR, RITVIKA SISODIA, JITESH TANDALE, TEJASHREE, SWAPNALI TERSE, GAUTAM THAKUR, ROHIN THOMAS, SHAILENDAR SINGH TOMAR, SHINOJ T J, NIDHISH VASUDEVAN, ONIL VAIDYA, RAJEEV VEDAK, SANJEEV VEDAK Animation Production Manager ASHISH THAPAR Animation Coordinators PRASHANT SHITOLE, NAVNEET VERMA Simulation Department Simulation Lead ABHISHEK KARMARKAR Hair and Fur Lead NAVEEN KUMAR M Foliage Lead CLINTON REMEDIOS Cloth Lead JAGJEET SINGH Hair Lead MANOJ KUMAR V Simulation Artists SOURANATH BANERJEE, SAIKAT BHATTACHARYA, SOURADIP BISWAS, DIPAYAN BOSE, VIPUL CHAUDHARI, JASDEEP SINGH CHAWLA, CHANDAN GOYAL, AACHMAN GUPTA, JENNIFER LARSADO, CHANDAN MAJI, VAIBHAV MASUREKAR, BAPI MODAK, SANTOSH PAI, INDRAJIT PATEL, AMISH PATHAK, SANDEEP PEDNEKAR, JITEN PRAJAPATI, KUMAR ROHAN, SOMNATH SAHA, ROHIT SALI, AVINASH SHASTRI, ROHAN SHINDE, DILWINDER SINGH, HARESH DATTARAM TALVANEKAR, AMITKUMAR TEMBHARE, ASHINI TIWARI, SACHIN TYAGI, YASHKUMAR VASHISTHA Simulation Coordinator SWETHA SHROFF Effects Department Effects Leads PRAKASH D'CUNHA, BRIJESH JOHAR, VIDIT KUNDRA, PERMINDER SINGH, ANAND SUTHAR Effects Artists PRASHANT ARORA, ARINDAM BANDYOPADHYAY, MADHAVARAO BHEESETTY, M CHAITANYA, VIKAS CHANDEL, ASHOK CHANDRA, SUNIL CHATIM, ANGEL DAS, NIDELL DURHAM, ANIRABANDEEP DUTTA, ALWIN FERNANDES, SANJAY FRANCIS, GANESH IYER, NILESH JADHAV, ROHAN JAIN, TANUJ KALRA, SALAUDDIN KAZI, KAYASH KHAN, MOHAMMED AKRAM KHAN, K D VINOTH KHANNA, NISHANT KHANNA, SANTOSH KHEDKAR, BALAMURALI KRISHNA, RAM KUMAR, SHAFFI MAHAMMAD, RAMESH MENSE, Y MURALI, ABHISHEK PANDEY, HITENDRA PARMAR, KAMLESH PARMAR, BHUSHAN PAWAR, ASHIS RAJAK, R RAJEEV, V VENKATESHWAR RAO, ADITYA RATHOD, SRINIVASA RAO REDDY, BHARAT SACHDEV, ARUP SANYAL, DINESH SEHGAL, ASHUTOSH SHAH, ROHAN SINGHA, SAMEER SONAVANE, ARJUN THEKUMMADATHIL, ROSHAN THOMAS, PANKAJ VERMA, VENU VICTOR Effects Production Manager KRISHNA SOMAIYA Effects Coordinator RAHUL BHANSALI Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads HRISHIKESH ANDURLEKAR, MURLI BABU K, DEBMALYA BATTACHARYA, ANUPAMA DEVI K, ANIL DIXIT, RAGHUNANDAN G K, ROOPAK JADHAV, MILIND KURI, RAHUL NAIR, CHAITANYA M R P, ARUN P A, RAVINDRA PATEL, RAJESH PATIL, B R RAJEEV, ANEEL RAMANATH, TG SATHESH, JINISH SHAH, SUMIT SURI, NEERAJ UBHAYAKAR, T M VARAPRASAD Lighting Artists PRATHIMA ACHARYA, ADITYA AGRAWAL, IMRAN ALI, V BALAJI, RAVINDRA BHANDI, MANIKANDAN BHARATHI, TERANCE BHATIA, DALBIR BHURJI, RAMESH CHINNERI, HETEN DAIYA, ASHWINI DESHPANDE, GAURAV GUPTA, S GURUPRASAD, AJAY JAIN, VARUN JAITLY, ASHWIN C JOHN, S SATISH KANTA, AMIT KATARIA, VAIBHAV KOLGE, B RADHA KRISHNA, JEEVAN KUMAR, SATISH KUMAR, UDAY KUMAR, ASHWIN VENUGOPAL LYER, BHAUMIK MEHTA, KEDAR NETH, ASHOK PALLATI, SANJAY PANCHAL, ANAND PATHAKOTI, ABHISHEK PRASAD, RAGHUNADHA REDDY, VIREN SHAH, KAYUR SHETH, GAURAV SINGH, ROHIT SINGH, KARTIKI SINGH, SUDHIR TRIVEDI, NEEMA VAGHELA Compositing Leads MILIND BAGKAR, BRIJESH BHARATIA, SUMEET R CHAVAN, MANOJ KEER, VINAY NAIK, SAYAJI PARIT, VILAS PATKAR, SATISH SAROJ, CHETAN WAGHMARE Compositing Artists KUMAR ABHISHEK, ANBALAGAN ARASAN, NITIN KUMAR BAHL, DHARMESH BHALALA, ARSHID BHIJMI, CHIRAG CHAUHAN, SHRIDHAR CHILAKAMARRI, SOUMEN SUSHIL DAS, BHARAT RAJ DE, ABHIJIT DESAI, KUSH DHIR, ANTHONY FERNANDES, NILESH BHAGURAM GAMRE, PRAG RAJESH GARGATTE, RANJIT HIRAGIRI GOSAVI, AMIT JADHAV, AMIT KAMBLI, RAMASWAMY KONAR, V NAVEEN KUMAR, OMKAR LAVATE, SUBHADIP MALAKAR, SAMEER MALIK, AJAZ MANIAR, ANSHUL MATHURIA, HARSHAL MISTRY, JIGNASA MISTRY, SANTOSH MORE, ABHISHEK NAIK, SUDHIR NAYAK, UNMESH NIMABALKAR, JAYASHIMA NOMULA, KAUSTUBH PAWASKAR, VIRAL RATHOD, K SRINIVAS REDDY, RAJ SAKPAL, MEGHNA SARAF, PURUSHOTTAM SARMAL, KALAI SELVAN, ASHISH SHAH, PANKAJ SHARMA, JAHID SHEIKH, SANJAY SINGH, SWAPNIL SONAVNE, MAULIK SONPAR, SUCHISMITA SUNDARRAY, ADITYA TANDON Sequence Coordinators SHILPA BOBADE, ADITYA DESOSTHALE, BHUPESH JOSHI, P N SWATHI Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Lead RUPESH GOSAV Shot Finaling Artists BASKAR C, ABHISHEK DHAR, KUNAL INGOLE, RAVI KANOJIA, SUDHA KANUMURI, KAVITA KATVI, GANESH KUMAR, MUNJAL MEHTA, NARSIMHA REDDY, ABHISHEK SAWANT, SOUMYADIP Shot Finaling Coordinator MAULIK RAJPURA Render Wranglers REHAN BAIGH, KINJAL K GAJERA, KISHORE MANDAL, ABHILASH DAS MOHAPATRA, AYYAPPAN G NAYAR, DEEPAK K NIRMAL, SWAPNIL RODRIGUEZ, VIDYASAGAR SAVALWADE, AMIY SHRIVASTAVA, AMIT K SINGH Unit Editorial DEBAJIT BARMAN, PRASHANT D KHARPE Unit Production Accountants AMIT MISHRA, RAJESH SARAN Additional CG Production Support BAPTIST D'SOUZA DAN RUCINSKI Technology & Development Team ARUN NATH, YIJAY N ANAND, VAIBHAV ATHAVARIA, AKESH KULMI, DHRUVA PATHAK, SWAPNIL PETHKAR, SRIRAM VISWANATHAN DisneyToon Studios Additional Production Support Story Support KLAY HALL EVAN SPILIOTOPOULOS Art Directors RYAN L. CARLSON CAROL KIEFFER POLICE COLIN STIMPSON CG Supervisor COREY SMITH Location Design ED LI JOHN NEVAREZ GANG PENG Production Manager CARRIE WILKSEN Renderman Support APURVA SHAH Editorial & Post Production Second Editor A. ROCCO Additional Editor TONY MIZGALSKI Assistant Editor BARBARA GERETY Post Production Supervisor ERIC WEYENBERG Track Reading SKIP CRAIG End Credits Illustrator JUDITH HOLMES CLARKE End Credits Painter ADRIENNE NORMAN End Titles MARY HOGG End Credits Layout AMY D'ALESSANDRO Film Production Digital Film Services WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS - FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES Color Timing JIM PASSON Negative Cutting MARY BETH SMITH Produced & Distributed on KODAK VISION PREMIER Prints by DELUXE Sound Supervising Sound Editor/Designer RON ENG Re-recording Mixers MARK FLEMING, TOM DAHL Supervising ADR Editor ZACK DAVIS Sound FX Editor WILLARD OVERSTREET Supervising Dialogue Editor ROBERT TROY Foley Editor VALERIE DAVISON First Assistant Sound Editor DAVA LEBLANC FRANKLEY Foley Artists DAN O'CONNELL, JOHN CUCCI Foley Mixer JIM ASHWILL Manager of Casting & Music JASON HENKEL Talent Coordinator BRIAN MATHIAS Loop Group RANJANI BROW, ADAM BUSCH, KERRY GUTIERREZ, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, WENDY HOFFMAN, NICOLETTE LITTLE, SCOTT MENVILLE, KELLY STABLES, JILL SMITH, SHANE SWEET Post Production Sound Services provided by THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS Original Dialogue Recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO, CAMERON DAVIS, CHRIS CIRINO Assistant Dialogue Engineers DAVE GUERRERO, TYLER FOSTER ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE ADR Group Recordist SAM KAUFMAN Recordists ERIK FLOCKOI, RICK GODIN, RICHARD GREEN, KEN TROISI Music "To The Fairies They Draw Near" Written and Performed by LOREENA McKENNITT Arranged and Produced by JOEL McNEELY "Fly To Your Heart" Words and Music by MICHELLE TUMES Performed by SELENA GOMEZ Produced by JOHN FIELDS Arranged by STEPHEN LIU "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" Written by SAMMY CAIN, SAMMY FAIN Executive Music Producer MATT WALKER Featured Vocalist LOREENA McKENNITT Celtic Violin MÁIRÉAD NESBITT Ethnic Woodwinds JOEL McNEELY Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Orchestrations by DAVID SLOANKER Additional Orchestrations by JOEL McNEELY, BRUCE BABCOCK Score Recorded and Mixed by RICH BREEN Score Recorded at SONY PICTURES STUDIOS, NEWMAN SCORING STAGE, 20th Century Fox Studios, ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, London, STUDIO 211, CBC Toronto Orchestra Contractors SANDY DeCRESCENT, PETER ROTTER, ISOBEL GRIFFTHS Additional Recording by JONATHAN ALLEN, DENNIS PATTERSON, ADAM TUNE, JEFF WOLPERT Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE Selena Gomez appears courtesy of Hollywood Records With Gratitude To PIXAR AND WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS Executive Team ED CATMULL ANDREW MILLSTEIN ALI ROWGHANI Development MARY COLEMAN KIEL MURRAY KAREN PAIK AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THE STAFF OF DISNEYTOON STUDIOS AND WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS WHOSE TIRELESS EFFORTS MADE THIS FILM POSSIBLE Executive Team KAREN FERGUSON AMIR NASRABADI Production TRACI BALTHAZOR Human Resources ANN LE CAM NICA MARTIN Marketing/Communications/Consumer Products DONALD EVANS CURTIS HAMLETT DAVID E. SIEGEL MICHAEL SIMMS Finance NANCY ALBIN CHAZ MURPHY Operations JOHN AGUTO STEVE SHAW Technology TIM ACKERLY, DANIEL ALBERTO, JOE DAVENPORT, ROBERT JONES, WILLIAM H. MUNSTERMAN, DAVID HIROSHI OGURI, ARSENIO RUIZ Business & Legal Affairs DONNA COLE-BRULÉ CHAD HARRIS EDDIE KHANBEIGI Recruiting Resources CHANTAL BUMGARNER SCOTT A. CAMPBELL Executive Assistants MICHELLE M. BOOKER ANGELA INFRANCA LANCE LAURIENZO Production Babies AHAAN, AIDAN, ALLWYN JR., ANIRUDH JOHAR, ANIRUDH RAO, ANWITA, ARYAAKA, ARYAN NANDVILKAR, ARYAN JAYKAR, AVA, BRAEDEN, ESHWARI, EVA, FURQAN, HASINI, HAYLEY, HIYA, JADA, JIMMY JR., JOHN, JOSEPH, KRISAANA, KYLE, LILY, NEELESH JR., OLIVIA, PANKAJ JR., P J LAKSHAMKA, PRANAV, PRATHAM, RIYAKIM, SANATAN, SARAH, SCARLET, SCARLETT, SIDDHARTH, SITA, TANMAY, VAIBHAVI, VIHAAN Rendered with Pixar's Renderman / Powered by Cirque Digital's GDI This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL Soundtrack Available on WALT DiSNEY RECORDS COPYRIGHT ©2008 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. WALT DISNEY PICTURES is grateful to Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, London to which Sir James Barrie gave his copyright to Peter Pan in 1929 Produced by DiSNEYToon STUDIOS DiSNEYToon STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie credits